Detention
by sweetnemesis91
Summary: Because Axel is a complete sucker for detention; especially when his favourite blonde haired, blue eyed teacher is involved. Sequel to ‘But I’m Your Teacher...’ PWP XD


**A/N: Hmm, so as promised to a few, here's the sequel to 'But I'm Your Teacher...' I hope you like and I'm so sorry it's taking ages for the next chapter of MPR (and I feel absolutely terrible that I left you all after such an angsty chapter) but bear with me it WILL happen XD**

**DiZclaimer: Alas I do not own kingdom hearts, buuut I **_**do**_** have joint ownership over a jar holding a certain blonde's virginity; the rest belongs to the awesome and****talented Sharmander and, of course, Axel 8D (yeah, ya'll be jealous XD)**

* * *

**Detention**

"So Axel, you coming home or what?" Demyx looked at the redhead expectantly as he swung his bag over his shoulder, narrowly missing some younger kids. The dirty blonde apologised profusely as Axel laughed, causing said kids to emit deadly glares. The redhead just flipped them off, earning him a disapproving glance from Demyx.

Axel waved his arm dismissively and grinned. "Nah, I got detention with Strife. _Again._"

"Geez, the amount of time you spend with him, _anyone _would think you were secretly banging." The dirty blonde speculated, laughing as he played with his bag strap.

Joining in his friend's laughter, Axel couldn't help the lazy smirk that spread across his face whenever he thought about his little blonde sexpot of a lover; _If only Demyx knew. _And the fact that Roxas was older_ and_ his teacher only made the whole situation more thrilling.

Axel _lived _for detention.

"But surely Mr Strife has gotten fed up with you by now? You spend so much time in detention; I bet he's sick of your face Axel." Demyx chortled, grinning broadly.

"Nah, Roxas totally wants me." Axel joked, puffing out his chest and flexing his arms. "Plus how could _anyone_ get sick of a face like this? I'm fucking gorgeous Demyx!" The redhead enthused, matter-of-factly.

Demyx shook his head dismissively and poked the redhead's face. "Yeah, you're _sooo hot_ Axel." He laughed, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"But as much Strifey _wants _me, you know I'm all yours Demmy-darling!" Axel cried out, flinging an arm around the musician and puckering his lip against a tanned cheek.

The mulleted man squirmed and squealed in the redhead's grip. "_Oh woe is me! How torn I be between thee and thy sexy Zexy_!" He joined in, throwing his arms out theatrically as a crowd of girls walked past giggling and pointing.

Axel beamed widely at the girls. "_Then thou should leav'eth thine sexy Zexy and take'eth me instead!_" He cried, dropping to his knees and clasping his hands together pleadingly.

Demyx laughed and gently nudged the redhead's knee with his converse clad toe. "Heh, I doubt Zexy would like that." He replied, smiling.

"But Demyx!" Axel cried out, wrapping his lean arms around the musician's legs. "I thought you _wuved_ me?" He pouted, blinking widely. "What happened to all of the late night confessions? All the secret glances and touches? I thought we had something _special_ between us?!" The redhead threw his arm out as he brought the back of his hand to his face mockingly.

Demyx laughed and Axel was about to start serenading him when he was interrupted by a sharp cough and the redhead watched as Demyx's face fell and his mouth hung open.

Turning his head curiously, Axel was met by venomous blue eyes glaring down at him bitterly.

"You know if you showed _that _much enthusiasm in class you wouldn't get detention Hart-" Roxas gritted out bitterly "-which, by the way, you're _late _for."

Axel absolutely loved his lover's voice and could distinguish it anywhere but he'd _much_ rather wish his tone wasn't so acidic, but rather, low and breathless. Preferably moaning his name as he writhed under his lover-

"Ah, Mr Strife!" Demyx cried, jumping away. "It was all him, I did nothing!"

Axel gaped indignantly at Demyx and glared at his mulleted friend as he picked himself off the ground. "Geez thanks Dem." He muttered, punching the sandy blonde who yelped a little.

Ignoring Demyx's outburst, Roxas frowned at Axel. In return, the redhead smiled broadly at the blonde, but instead of the shy smile and blush he'd normally get (which amused the _hell _out of Axel), Roxas' face remained stern and disapproving. He looked _incredibly _pissed off. Now that _wouldn't _do at all.

"Come on." Roxas hissed through gritted teeth, indicating for the lanky redhead to follow him.

Watching his lover stalk back to his class (and trying to disguise the way his eyes automatically zoned in on his Roxas' ass) Axel shot Demyx a puzzled look and the dirty blonde shrugged, cocking his head.

"Wonder what _his _problem is?" Demyx asked, quickly waving innocently and pushing Axel away, when Roxas turned around to see what the holdup was. "Have fun dude." The dirty blonde muttered sympathetically under his breath.

Axel rolled his eyes. _Pfft, I don't need sympathy, I'm gonna enjoy this!_

"Pfft, like I said; who can resist this face? I'll get let off easily." The redhead commented smugly, turning to catch up to his teacher, who'd already gone back inside.

Yeah, he'd _definitely _enjoy this.

*

"Erm sir?"

"What Hart?" Roxas replied stiffly, looking up from his desk, piles of paper scattered everywhere.

Axel rubbed his head as he shrank back in his desk. "I thought you said this was _detention._" The redhead empathised by purring the last word and winking suggestively. Usually _detention _for Axel consisted of sexing up his favourite teacher for an hour; _not _just sitting in silence, like well...regular detention.

Roxas looked at him blankly. "Axel this _is_ detention. I want you to seriously think about your actions." Picking up the papers, the blonde straightened them orderly.

"What actions?" Axel asked stunned, dropping the pen he'd been chewing on. "What did I do? If this is about the essay-"

"It's _not _about the essay."

"Well then what?-"

The blonde let out a sharp sigh. "Look it doesn't matter, just get on with some homework or something." Roxas interrupted, frowning as he looked back down at his papers and chewed on his pen lid thoughtfully. "Just busy yourself. And stop talking."

Axel smiled knowingly "This _is _about the essay isn't it? I told you sir I couldn't-"

Roxas cut in. "For fucks sake, it's _not _about the essay." He groaned, dropping his curled fist forcefully on his desk, creating a resounding bang and causing Axel to jump and flinch in his seat slightly. The redhead wouldn't lie but that was slightly hot.

Axel raised a thin eyebrow and frowned "Well then pray tell Roxas, but why _are_ you all grouchy?" He asked, leaning forward in interest, eagerly awaiting a response.

"I'm not grouchy." The blonde shot back defensively, folding his arms across his chest and diverting his gaze from the younger male.

Axel rose slyly from his seat and made his way up to the front of the class and then leaning his hip heavily against Roxas' chair. "Yeah you are. Otherwise, I'd have you bent over your desk _right_ now." Axel replied chuckling, waving his arms at the quite tempting expansiveness of Roxas' desk. "No sex means a moody Roxas."

"Shut the hell up." The petite blonde replied wryly, his cheeks dusted in a light pink.

The younger male smiled. "Make me." Axel replied daringly, ghosting lips over the blonde's ear as he leaned in closer.

The blonde's eyes widened before ducking away from Axel. "Here's an idea! Why not get _Demyx_ to make you?" Roxas gritted out bitterly – _clearly _irritated –, glaring as he pushed Axel away, setting some distance between them.

Persistent, the red head slid forward with a grin as Roxas edged back in his chair. "Is _that _what this is about?" He asked, trying to surpass the need to laugh. So Roxas had seen his and Demyx's little performance? Surely Roxas _knew_ that Axel loved him and him only? There was simply _no one _that could compare to his older lover, least of all _Demyx_. The mulleted man was an idiot! "Are you jealous Roxy?" Axel narrowed his eyes and smirked knowingly.

The small blonde blushed a bright pink and shook his head quickly, avoiding eye contact. "No."

Axel turned around so he was standing directly in front of the small blonde. Roxas _still _refused to make eye contact. "I think you are Rox." The redhead replied slyly, grinning.

His teacher shook his head again, burning an even vivid pink; if that was possible, he already looked adorable blushy to Axel.

"Okay then, if you're _sure_ you're not jealous I'll just go and catch up with Demyx." Axel turned his back on his teacher to keep his smile hidden. "Later teach."

He was about to stride forward, when an arm shot out to keep him rooted to the spot.

The redhead smiled wickedly. _Damn, I'm good. _He scared himself at how well he knew Roxas sometimes; he had the little blonde wrapped around his finger.

Turning around with mock curiosity, Axel's gaze settled on the hand wrapped firmly around his arm and then on the determined look on his teacher. "What?" The redhead asked innocently, shrugging.

Roxas was glaring long and hard. "You belong to me, _not _Demyx."

Axel licked his lips. "Is that so Roxas?" He asked smugly. A dominant Roxas was most _definitely _a sexy Roxas.

"Fine." He said. "If you don't believe me..." Roxas trailed off, dropping his hand away from Axel's arm.

Axel couldn't help the sudden plummeting feeling in his stomach. _Hey, I didn't mean it like _that_-_

His thoughts were interrupted when the same pair of hands grabbed him roughly by his tie and yanked him down to his teacher's eye level. Crouched down dangerously close to his teacher, sapphire blue met emerald green, and Axel couldn't help the shiver that ran down his spine. That face was _totally _gonna be etched in his mind for future stimulation.

"Let me show you-" The blonde started, leaning out just a little to speak. "-whom, exactly, you belong to." And with that, the blonde crushed their lips together, effectively rendering Axel speechless. But not that he was complaining or anything. He _liked _Roxas' spontaneous dominant urges; it livened up their relationship. Satisfied with his efforts at breaking Roxas' resolve and his lover's lack of restraint, Axel's subconscious participated in a little happy dance as he cockily returned the kiss with equal intensity and fever.

Tightening his hold on the petite male, Axel wrapped his arms around Roxas' waist and rested them on his lower back, the whole time running his tongue along Roxas' lips and grinding his clothed arousal against Roxas', causing drawn out moans from both males.

Teasingly slipping his hands a little lower, the redhead ran his hands over the blonde's backside and squeezed gently as Roxas groaned and loosened his grip on the redhead's arm. Reaching his arms out, the blonde entangled his hands into the fiery red mane of hair and tugged aggressively to bring Axel closer, as he carried on pressing urgently into the kiss.

The redhead couldn't help but smirk at the sudden possessive nature of his usually quiet and shy lover, and chuckled a little as Roxas pulled away to gasp down large quantities of air he'd been depriving himself of mid-kiss.

Scowling a little (which Axel _couldn't _help but smile warmly at), Roxas glared at the redhead as he dove back in to capture his lips again and tugging insistently at the younger male's lips, Roxas groaned a little, trying to force his tongue inside.

Axel had to bite down the laugh that threatened to bubble over and he beamed broadly as he slowly parted his lips, allowing the blonde full access. Roxas, wasting no time, took the opportunity greedily and thrust his tongue inside the redhead's mouth, quickly mapping out the whole of the redhead's sinful mouth, and it was precisely _then_ that Axel idly remembered Roxas telling him that his mouth would get him in a 'world of trouble one day'. _Guess Roxy had been right the whole time, _he pondered, before being drawn out of his thoughts when Roxas started probing his tongue against Axel's, trying to summon some movement. Complying, Axel's tongue joined in as they moved erotically against each other, causing delicious friction. Although he'd _never_ admit it, but it was a hugeturn on for Axel when Roxas acted all dominant. Roxas was the absolute _perfection_ of Axel's wildest wet dreams.

Tearing himself away briefly, Roxas began nipping and sucking at Axel's neck, hell bent on marking him all over.

Axel smirked "You're gonna have to do more than _that _Roxas."

"Hey just watch me." Roxas ordered and Axel chuckled, pecking him on the nose.

"You're so cute sometimes." He commented, and then letting out a little cry as the blonde bit down hardly on his shoulder. "Okay, okay I take it back! Geez Rox..." He laughed, raising his arms away from the blonde, _positive_ that he'd have bite marks for a while.

"That's better." Roxas smiled smugly, firmly looping his fingers through the redhead's belt. Pulling a little, Axel allowed his lover to drag him to the floor, and the blonde seated himself on top of the student, making _sure _to jostle about. Axel groaned in discomfort as his lover ground his butt teasingly into his already forming erection.

"Hey easy Rox, delicate good's ya know?" Axel teased, leaning up to kiss him passionately on the mouth again, as Roxas gasped and shivered. Pulling out just as quickly, Axel laughed as the blonde tried to capture his lips again and when Roxas huffed moodily after the process was repeated a couple of times, Axel rewarded him with another lingering kiss. Really he just _loved _teasing his teacher.

Soon the small blonde had gotten restless sitting atop Axel as the redhead teased him, and making better use of his hands, he leaned back to start ridding the redhead of his shirt for the second time that day.

Axel couldn't help but look at his lover in admiration as he went through each of his buttons very rapidly and then the redhead burst out laughing when his teacher struggled to remove the shirt from his shoulder's, because of his back being pressed firmly to the floor.

"Just forget about it." Axel cooed, running his calloused hands up and down Roxas' sides. "Carry on."

Beaming innocently, Roxas opened up the shirt to reveal as much as the redheads chiselled chest as possible, and reaching inside, he ran his smooth hands over the rapidly heated skin.

Axel's skin tingled under the touch and he couldn't help but arch his back a little as Roxas began applying pressure to his hand movements and even going as far as scratching the redhead's skin, marking the Axel as his. The younger male's eyes rolled a little, at his lover's talented hands.

"You like that hmm?" The blonde asked, leaning in closer as he dragged his nails up Axel's chest again, making sure to pinch the younger male's nipples on the way up.

Skin starting to redden only slightly, Axel nodded. "God yes; you're so hot like this Roxy."

"Why thank you Axel." The blonde purred, bringing his lips to the reddened skin and slowly began kissing along the long red scrapes marring his pale skin. "You're not too bad yourself."

Chuckling, Axel's carefully reached out for one of Roxas' hands that had long become stationary after his lips replaced their 'caressing' touch, and slowly began kissing them, starting gently at the palm and not letting a single inch of the soft flesh remain untouched. He could hear the blonde's breathe catch in his throat, and Axel looked down to see curious blue eyes watching him kiss the delicate hands.

Axel smiled warmly, lips moving away slightly, but his breathe still tickling them. "I love you Roxas."

The blonde nodded and manoeuvred closer, pecking Axel on the cheek. "I love you too."

Leaving Axel's side again, Roxas sat up and shifted lower on the redhead's body (purposely brushing over the prominent erection again), slowly straddling his younger lover's legs. Leaning down again, Axel could _swear _he almost felt the hot breathe ghosting over his member through his jeans and he couldn't help but groan frustratedly as Roxas ignored the obvious bulge and swiftly moved up a little, extending his tongue to dip into Axel's belly button and then slowly make its way down the red happy trail (Axel prided himself on being a _true_ redhead) until it _finally _reached the waistband of his jeans.

There was absolutely no pausing on Roxas' behalf as he hastily, almost _aggressively_, un-popped the button, un-zipped the flies and then quickly yanked the tight jeans right down over Axel's trembling thighs, releasing the redhead's erection from its tight confides. However, much to Axel's disappointment, Roxas began to press heated kisses and nips to his smooth inner thighs and all together _ignored _his burning arousal. He could have cried at the unfairness. All the anticipation had got to him and he was all coiled up and ready, but then _nothing! _

Groaning, Axel tried bucking his hips to gain some attention and luckily Roxas caught the movement and sat up again, watching Axel through half lidded and lust filled eyes.

"What do you want Axel?" The blonde asked innocently, cocking his head to the side. "What's wrong?"

Axel stared at his lover in disbelief. Since _when _had Roxas become a little teasing minx?! (It's not that he didn't _enjoy _it; he totally did) This wasn't right at all! How had he gotten to be bottom anyway? Axel _never _bottoms! It's always topping for Axel. Why the hell wasn't Roxas underneath him writhing? It most _definitely _shouldn't be the other way round!

Noticing Axel's sudden realisation, Roxas' eyes widened as the redhead sat up quickly, grabbing the blonde's wrists aggressively and flipped them over, so that he was sprawled over his favourite blonde, shirt hanging sloppily from his shoulders and trouser's pooled around his thighs.

"_That's _better." Axel purred, leaning up to lick Roxas' cheek.

Wrinkling his nose, the blonde beat his fists against Axel's chest indignantly "Hey, I wanted to top!" He moaned, glaring up at his student. Axel could have melted right there.

"Pfft, you _know _how much I like you under me, though." The redhead chided, leaning in to run his tongue over the blonde's slim neck. "Plus I don't think you'd handle it babe." He nipped sharply at the petite male's neck and began to suck, marking Roxas as his.

He could feel his blue eyed teacher gather and stiffen at his motions and he _definitely _felt the slight bulge through the blonde's trousers as Roxas arched his back slightly with a well placed moan of Axel's name.

All too aware of the clothes separating them, Axel began the tedious (because Roxas got pretty pissed off of Axel ripping up his work clothes; _apparently _they cost a lot to replace because his teacher wore such a small size and had to get them custom made) job of undressing his lover, loosening every single button on Roxas' shirt and then slowly slipping his hands inside the opened garment to wrap them securely around the blondes waist as he kissed the slightly toned stomach and abs.

Noting the silence from Roxas' end, replaced by heavy moans and mewls, Axel smirked, leaving Roxas' chest in favour of getting rid of those _damn _trousers.

Running his pale hands over the slight bulge, he heard Roxas take a sudden intake of breathe as the redhead got to work of releasing Roxas' rock hard erection from its confides. However, as tempting as it was to just pleasure his blonde, he hadn't forgotten how Roxas had teased him earlier, so he began kissing around the blonde's prominent erection and it only took a couple of moments for Roxas to start thrash about with frustration and complain.

"A-Axel, please..." He trailed off, eyes closed tightly and taking deep ragged breathes whenever Axel got even remotely close.

Axel chuckled "Admit you were wrong about me and Demyx and I might consider it." He drawled, accidently brushing his own member against Roxas as he grinded forward a little. The blonde let out a sharp gasp and groaned heavily.

Watching Roxas intently, Axel was caught off guard when his lover shot his eyes open and laughed at his lover. "You did _not_ just bring up Demyx's name when we were in the process of have sex." He chortled. "God I keep forgetting that you're still only 18_. _So very much the same adolescent child you are in class." The blonde stared teasingly at him through blue eyes.

Axel smirked. "Then what does that make you _Strife_? A paedophile?" The redhead chuckled leaning closer.

Roxas had a lazy smirk on his cute face. "No I'm just an Axel-phile." He purred, arching up to kiss Axel full on the lips.

Momentarily stunned, Axel was shocked at how quickly Roxas pushed at his chest and rolled them back over again, his naked form sat on top of the redhead's groin, pinning Axel to the floor. Both of them still had clothes hanging carelessly from their sweating frames, but neither cared.

Axel licked his lips. "You gonna show me your stuff Rox?" He asked, running his hands along the lean chest above him and then trailing off down his happy trail until careful fingers were wrapped around the blonde's erection, slowly creating friction.

Head lolling forward at the pleasure between his legs, Roxas looked up weakly and smiled. "Most definitely."

Now Axel _had_ bottomed before (on the rare occasion Roxas could actually convince him to), so he was fairly familiar to the pain of having something long and thick shoved up his ass, but even Roxas' well saliva slicked digits up his ass was pretty fucking painful and not wanting to sound like a big girl (because really, _Roxas_ managed to go through with it every time they had sex so why shouldn't he?) he clamped his mouth and eyes shut.

"You okay Axel?" The blonde whispered, and Axel could feel him stretching his very tight hole even further.

The redhead nodded. "As much as one _can_ be with something shoved up their ass."

Roxas laughed and leant forward to kiss the redhead's thighs, getting dangerously close to Axel's swollen member. "Want me to take your mind off the pain?" He asked, kissing the tip of Axel's erection briefly.

Emerald eyes shot open, Axel could have cum right on the floor by the way Roxas was watching him with hungry eyes, as his lips hovered oh so close to his member. "Fuck yes." The redhead urged, arching his back; the pain of the fingers inside him already being forgotten about.

The blonde winked before swiftly descending down on Axel's engorged cock. Rapidly Axel could feel the stinging sensations from the fingers start to slip away as Roxas did _mind blowing _things with that tongue of his. Slowly starting from the base, the blonde ran his tongue down the whole length of his thick erection and then reaching the top, ran the muscle through the slit, causing Axel to swallow thickly and thrust a little, trying to find the heat he was so familiar with when thrusting in and out of Roxas.

Ignoring the sudden movement, Roxas carried on scissoring Axel's tight ring of muscles and adding another finger as he slowly brought his lips around Axel's head and sucked lightly.

"Fuck Rox." Axel swore, throwing his head back as the feeling of stretching had completely vanished and was being solely replaced by the warmth and moisture around his shaft.

Leaning out again, Roxas slowly lapped up the pre cum forming, before quickly trying to take as much of Axel in his mouth as possible, which was pretty much the _whole _thing, before it reached the back of Roxas' throat and anymore would have caused a risk of choking. Thatwould have been very embarrassing to both partners.

Swirling his tongue around the head, Roxas hummed a little and Axel felt the vibrations _everywhere_ but he also felt the familiar tightening of his balls and knew he couldn't hold out much longer.

Reaching out an arm, Axel pulled Roxas away and with slight awe watched as the blonde rather reluctantlyreleased his shaft with a _pop, _and wiped away the thin line of saliva mixed with pre cum that hung from the blonde's mouth, making Axel groan audibly.

Roxas crawled over towards Axel again and kissed him hungrily, the taste of his own cum mingled with the ever so slightly subtle taste of sea salt ice cream, creating a strange but erotic taste. "You ready?" Roxas asked, pulling away as he leant his forehead against Axel's and smiled.

Axel nodded and kissed the blonde on his nose. "Go for it babe."

Smiling broadly, Roxas knelt up and placed Axel's legs over his shoulder, kissing the inner thigh each time, before positioning his hardened shaft at the redhead stretched entrance. Receiving a nod from Axel, the blonde thrust cleanly and fluidly into the tight heat with a groan and waited.

Even though Axel's manly pride prevented him from voices these thoughts, it was so _very _bloody painful! The base of his spin hurt like a bitch and he just wanted to tell Roxas to get the fuck out quick, before he started to _bleed. _It felt like he was being ripped apart from the inside!Of course he was being over dramatic but it still hurt pretty badly_._

"Are you okay?" Roxas asked, face lined with worry as he gently swept red, sweat drenched hair away from the redheads face. "I can stop if you want." He suggested.

Axel chuckled painfully at the irony. That was the exact same thing he'd said to Roxas earlier on. Shaking his head briskly, he smiled weakly. "It's okay babe. I'll just ride it out; it's nothing I can't handle."

The blonde grinned, before using his arms to sit up straight. "My brave soldier." He laughed, accidently jostling about and causing the redhead to arch his back and groan as Roxas' member was angled differently, hitting the normally ignored pleasure spot inside Axel. The redhead had _never _felt that good before. White exploded across his vision and pleasure surged up through his spine. Now he could understand why Roxas liked to bottom a lot.

The blonde froze, worry evident in his face. "Oh geez I'm so sorry-" He stumbled, panicking, but he was interrupted when the thighs draped over his shoulders quivered slightly and the redhead below clawed at his hips with a vice like squeeze.

"Do it again." The redhead moaned, eyes rolling back.

"W-what?" Roxas stuttered, titling his head.

"Just move dammit." Axel mumbled, the pleasure still lingering from Roxas' accidental movement. "Fuck me Roxas." He begged, leaning up to capture his teacher's lips in a searing kiss. It was needy and urgent, as Axel pried open the blonde's mouth and plundered the warm space.

"Wow, I'd _never _thought I'd hear those words coming from your mouth." The blonde commented as he pulled away with a smirk.

Axel groaned, bucking his hips forward as he tried to elicit more of that _amazing _movement from the blonde seated above him. "Well you better commit it to memory; I'm not gonna repeat myself."

"Will do." Roxas purred, and assured that Axel wasn't in pain, the small blonde started to pull out again, the redhead moaning heartily as the friction slowly spread _everywhere_.

Thrusting again with a grunt, Axel arched his back and cried out Roxas' name to the ceiling before slowly rolling his hips to match the blonde's thrusts; all previous pain almost completely subdued and forgotten. However, Roxas _still _wasn't hitting that one spot inside Axel that made him see stars a minute ago and the redhead bit his lip painfully as his back kept being slammed roughly against the floor with each differently angled thrust from Roxas. If it wasn't for the slight anticipation and desperation pooled in his stomach, Axel would have smiled at the blonde's concentrated face as he tried to find his prostrate desperately.

As Roxas started to pull out faster and slam back in harder, he ran a delicate hand down Axel's chest and finally stopped at Axel's cock, grabbing in roughly and jerking it erratically against the timing of his thrust's. The onslaught of pleasure was enough to make Axel release a choked cry and arch his back a little higher, causing Roxas to slip in that little bit further and to finally brush up against Axel's prostrate.

"Oh fuck right there Roxas!"

Determination on his pretty little face, the blonde began to abuse the new found information and carried on pounding into the redhead's tight heat, all the while fisting the redhead erection in sync with his thrusts. "Oh f-fuck Axel, ngh, you're so, ah amazing like this..."

Turned on by his teacher's words, Axel carried on meeting Roxas' thrusts until he could feel his orgasm looming and Roxas' frame shaking above him with all of the extra exertion the small blonde was putting in.

Ultimately, it didn't take much longer for them both to cum with strangled cries that sounded like the other lover's name and the small blonde eventually collapsed on top of Axel's sweaty chest, ignoring the sticky substance that had been spilled across moment's ago.

"Wow." Axel stated, smiling broadly in the afterglow as he wrapped his arms around the quivering form of his teacher.

The blonde tilted his head up a little to smile back. "Good?"

"Hell yes." The redhead replied, kissing Roxas on the forehead. "We _may _have to try that again someday."

"Only '_someday'_?" His blue eyes lover inquired, smirking.

The younger male nodded, chuckling. "Yeah, wouldn't want that head of yours to get any bigger than it already is Roxy."

Roxas furrowed his eye brows and threw _another _punch at his lover. "Are you calling _me_ big headed?"

"Why yes it appears I am."

"Geez you're such a cocky bastard."

"True, but I'm _your _cocky bastard."

"Argh, I guess."

*

Roxas just _knew _he'd forgotten something over the weekend he'd spent with Axel in Hollow Bastion (which was _many _miles away from their school in Twilight town, so there was no risk of being spotted) and it had been niggling at him all day. It was also partly the reason _why_ he wasn't being very responsive on his date with his student Axel.

Finally it hit him in a moment of clarity (precisely when Axel was feeding him ice cream) and the blonde sat up straight.

"You know you still owe me that homework right?" The blonde blurted out. "I can't just let you off."

Axel smirked, taking a tentative lick at the ice cream "And if I don't, will it mean more _detention_?" He purred, leaning down to kiss Roxas' cheek with ice cold lips that made the blonde shiver. "Because honestly I don't really care..."

Roxas sighed, grinning a little. "God Axel, how much more detention will it take for you to finally produce your homework?"

"Oh I dunno, a couple more?" He asked cockily, smirking. "Possible _several_ more if you really want it done properly."

The blonde punched him in the arm. "Lord I don't know why I put up with you sometimes."

"It's because I'm just so god damn handsome and I give the best hugs."

Roxas laughed and shook his head.

"Anyway, it's the weekend!" Axel carried on, bringing Roxas into a tight hug. "Know what I'm thinking?"

"_Finally _doing your homework?" The blonde asked, suppressing a giggle.

Axel shook his head and waved an arm dismissively "Pfft, noooo. Unless, of course, you wanna tutor me or something; ensure I get _right_ down to it." The redhead purred suggestively.

Roxas brought a hand to his face "I'm not sure if I should be impressed by how you manage to turn everything into an innuendo."

Axel smirked and winked "No in _your_ endo Rox. _Always _your endo."

Roxas should have known better than to set Axel homework; the redhead was hell bent on not doing it anyway and detention just wasn't an effective punishment anymore.

Not _their _kind of detention anyway.

* * *

**Reviews make my little world go round ;)**

**sweetnemesis91**

**xx**


End file.
